The Love of a Ghost
by Hawkeye33
Summary: After 8 years of being apart, Ghost and Abby are together again. Abby loves Ghost with all her heart but she isn't sure that Ghost loves her too because in all the years that they have been together, and no matter how many times she has said it in the past, Ghost has never once said the three words to Abby that mean everything: I love you.
1. Chapter 1:First Days

**Hey guys, this is my second COD fanfic that I am posting online. Please read, rate, review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Love you!**

…**...**

"What's your name?" It's my first day in a new school. I know not a single person.

"Abigail Hill, but please, call me Abby."

"Will do Abby. Would you mind going and taking a seat next to the two young men in the back?

"Yes sir. I will."

I take a seat next to the guys the teacher had pointed out. One of them has blond hair and blue-gray eyes while the other has light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. They both have their hair cut short. I take a seat and they both glance at me then return to their work.

"My name is Gary." The one with light brown hair says.

"I'm Simon."

"Abby." I say with a slight smile. I begin to fill out my paperwork for the school when I notice Gary staring at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Well, I mean, you have really pretty eyes."Simon looks up from his work.

"Gary's right. You do."

"Thanks guys." I say blushing. My eyes are emerald green. My hair is dark brown and reaches the middle of my back. After that day, me, Simon and Gary became the best of friends and me and Simon even got into a serious relationship.

_**8 y**_e_**ars lat**_e_**r**_

1st LT Simon Riley and SGT Gary Sanderson were cleaning up the room they shared. Then the Captain walked in

"Ghost, Roach, the FNG is here. I"ll bring her in so you can meet her."Roach turned to face Ghost.

"Wait, the FNG is a girl?"

"I suppose so."

"C'mon. Cheer up Ghost."

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to the other guys when I saw that the captain was back.

"Sir."

C'mon. The other two wanna meet you." I slowly got up and followed the captain to the bedrooms.

"Guys, this is SGT..."

"Abby!" I immediately recognized the men. My best friends. Gary and Simon. My boyfriend...

"Simon!" I ran over to him and he wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I couldn't help myself and I started crying.

"Hey." Simon said as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought that I was never going to see you again. You seldom called, seldomly responded, and never came home. The your boss called and told me you were dead."

"Look, Abby, it's obvious that I'm not dead. I'll explain what happened later. But right now, I can't."

I buried my face into his shoulder and whispered "I love you." The captain cleared his throat.

I take it that you already know each other, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

I pull back to look at Gary. He's taller and he looks a lot stronger too.

"Hi Abby."

"Hey Gary. How have you been?" I say as I hug him.

"Good. I guess."

"Well, I have to go. They want me to run through the WOC." I turn around to see Simon pull a balaclava with a skull print over his face and the slip on a pair of crimson red sunglasses. He must of noticed me staring at him.

"Look, Abby. No one here has ever seen my face before and I don't plan on letting it happen. My callsign is Ghost, by the way."

"Mine is Roach. Want me to walk with you to the WOC?"

"Sure." I say, as I watch Ghost leave the room. Me and Gary were silent the entire way. It wasn't too far away from the main part of base so it wasn't that bad of a walk.

"Si-Ghost is really different. He's not the same."

"Is any of us?"

"You know what I mean Gary."

"He's been through a lot. So bad that you can't even begin to imagine. He's not the same guy you knew from high school. Don't get me wrong. He still loves you. He kept all of your letters and pictures. He's gonna talk to you soon. Don't worry." I didn't respond to Roach. Instead, I tried to think of what could have changed Simon so much. Gary was right. Nothing came to mind.

"Well, here we are. I would stay to see how you do but I have some training to do. See you around."

"See ya." I said as I turned to face the captain and the general.

"We're ready when you are SGT Hill."

"In a sec. What's the best time?"

"3 mins and 38 secs with no penalties. Second best is 5 mins flat with one penalty taking it up to 7."

"Alright. Well, I'm ready."

As soon as Capt MacTavish said go, I started to sprint. After I was finished, I asked for my time.

"4 mins and 28 secs. No penalties. Good job lass. Why don't you go back in and get yourself something to eat? Chill for the rest of the night. Plus, everyone has a free day tomorrow. I turn around and head back inside base. I make my way to the mess and grab a plate. I sit down by Roach, Ghost, Rocket, and Chemo.

"So,"Chemo says, "how was your first day?"

"Actually, it went pretty well."

"Abby, I want to talk to you later." Ghost says as he throws his trash away and leaves the room.

"Somebody's having a bad day." Me and Roach exchange a look but we don't say a word. I finish my food and get up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To the zoo."

"Hey, I wanna go."

No. Bro. She's taking me." I listen to Chemo and Rocket argue about who's going to go to the zoo with me. I walk out of the mess and make my way to Simon's room. I knock on the door.

"Walk ins welcome. Unless if your annoying. Then go away." I smile to my self as I walk in.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"8 years Simon."

"It's been a long time."

"Too long if you ask me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I have all the time in the world Simon." He takes off his balaclava and glasses. His eyes fill with pain, hurt, anger and regret.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ghost's Past

**Hey guys! Here's the update you have been wanting on Love of a Ghost! Ok, so please review and enjoy. Sorry for my grammar mistakes and check out some of my favorite story's, you just may enjoy them also! Thank you to the one person who has favorite and followed this story. Love you all! :)**

…**...**

_**18 years ago  
Simon's POV**_

"When I was younger, you know how my father liked to threaten me with poisonous and dangerous animals. That's probably part of the reason that as soon as I could I left home and joined the military. So, I stayed for a few years then went back home. It was really bad." I pause for a second. After this, is where the bad stuff started.

"My dad was just consently cheating on my mom and Tommy, was addicted to drugs. Badly." I knew Abby would remember my little brother Tommy because he always chased her with spiders. She hated spiders.

"I vowed not to go back until I fixed everything. So I tried my best and then returned. I then got sent to take down the Zaragoza drug cartel headed by Manuel Roba." I pause at the memory of him. It was only going to go downhill from here.

"So we made our move only to be betrayed by our CO. He betrayed us to the enemy. Three of us, including me, was captured. They took us to a brainwashing facility where they tortured us and drove us mad. They even buried me alive at one point." The look on Abby's face is horrible. Like she was the one there. It's killing me but I have to keep telling her. She's heard this much, she needs to hear the rest.

"So, luckily, I was able to escape and return home. I went through four months of recovery and even after all that, I was still having anger management issues. After that, I had a falling out with Kevin Sparks. So then him and Marcus Washington murdered my family in cold blood. They killed my mom, Tommy, and even Tommy's pregnant wife." Tears start to roll down Abby's cheeks. I feel like crying myself. I hate my past. I hate it.

"Then I killed Sparks and Washington. After that, I decided to once again go after Roba's. All of this started because of him and it was going to finish with him. I had to torture Roba's right hand man to learn the location of Roba. When he gave it to me, I went to the compound, stole the company information, and then killed Roba. Soon, Shepard paid me a visit and he recruited me into the 141." I finished as I finally looked Abby in the eyes. Her emerald green eyes were filled with sadness.

_**Present  
Abby's POV**_

"I've been here ever since." I look at Simon with disbelief in my eyes. Not because I think he's lying. I mean, I completely believe and trust him. It's just that no person should have to ever suffer through that much stuff. I sit next to Simon on the bed and I take on of his hands in mine.  
"Simon, I'm sorry. Your such a great guy and none of that should have ever happened to you."  
"Thanks Abby." I hug Simon and neither of us say anything. He pulls back and puts his balaclava and sunglasses on.  
"Let's go see what the others are up to huh?" I follow Simon out of his room and into the rec room. Ozone and Scarecrow are playing chess, Toad and Archer are online, Meat, Royce and Roach are playing video games, Robot is drawing and Zach is reading. MacTavish, Rocket, Chemo, Worm, Rook and Peasant are no where in sight. 

"Hey, look who it is." 

"Ghosty and Abbers." 

"Don't call me that."  
"What?" 

"Just don't call me Abbers." 

"So how long have you been in the military?" 

"Four years." 

"And you don't have a call-sign?" 

"No." 

"We need to work on that." 

"Fine with me." I say as I jump over the back of the couch.

"How do you do with CQC and CQB? How about sniping?"

"CQC or CQB, I'm pretty fair. Sniping, I can hold my own." I say answering Zach's questions.

"Well, I want to see you in a real mission."

"Good luck lads. We have one coming up." MacTavish says walking into the room.

"Why?" Meat asks.

"Anyone remember PFC Allen? I'll explain some more tomorrow but right now it's 2:30 in the morning. Try to get some sleep sometime soon lads. You too lassie." He leaves the room and I get up to go.

"I'll walk with you." Simon says as he grabs my hand. He walks with me to my room. Before I go in, he hugs me.

"I missed you Abby."

"I missed you to, Simon." He walks away and I walk into my room. I change into more comfortable clothes. I lay down in my bed but before I fall asleep, I realize that I have never once heard Ghost say that he loves me.

Not once. Not in all the years that I've been with him. Told him how much I love him...not once.  
I don't want to think about it all night but it's the only thing I think about until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Call Sign

**Hey guys! Here is chapter three to ****The Love of a Ghost****. Please read and review! Don't forget to check out The Unloved! Sorry for any and all grammar screw ups! :) Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

…**..**

Everyone was gathered in the war room early the next morning. The general wasn't there but we were still able to talk to him via video call.

"We're here to discuss PFC Joseph Allen who was sent undercover on a special ops CIA mission. He was to follow every order that Makarov gave. After the damage was done, Makarov shot Allen in cold blood. Makarov just left the body of an American at the feet of a thousand dead Russians. When they find out, all of Russia will cry for war. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof!"

I watched the video upload of the attack. After Makarov shot Allen, he climbed into an ambulance and sped away.

Smart move Makarov, no one will suspect that. My thoughts are then interrupted by something cold and freezing sliding down my back.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I flew across the room. MacTavish and Ghost give me a confused look. Then I realize that they three ice down my back. Everyone is doubled over in laughter.

"Come here you bloody muppet!" I yell as I start to chase Meat and Roach across the room.

"Oh crap!" Roach yells as I tackle him to the ground. Then Meat pours a bucket of ice water on me. I gasp when I feel the icy liquid hit my skin. Roach uses this moment to get away. Ghost just stands still. Watching the entire thing, not saying a word.

"Dog pile!" Meat yells as he dives on top of me.

"Oi! You bloody muppet!" I yelled out. Then Roach appeared with something hidden behind his back. He has a huge grin on his face as he pulled out a bottle of vinegar.

"Roach. No, don't do it. I swear. I will crack you. Don't think I won't. Roach!" Then Ghost takes the bottle from Roach.

"Aye mate. Enough fun for one day."

"But, I,"

"What did I say?" Roach gives a sigh as I get up to leave and change my clothes. A pair of jeans and a black tank top. I head back to the war room but no one is there. So I instead make my way to the mess and tada!" Everyone's there. I grab my plate- eggs, bacon and hash browns. Then I once again sit by Ghost and Roach.

"Hey Freeze."

"What?"

"Your call-sign? It's Freeze."

"I see."

"So do you get why?"

"No."

"The ice."

"Now that's funny." I say as I take a bite of my eggs. I notice that Ghost has rolled his balaclava up just above his mouth so that he can eat. I shake my head and continue to eat.

MacTavish told us that we were going to Rio to catch Alejandra Rojas aka Alex the Red. He had supplied Makarov with all the weapons and ammo for the attack on the airport.

MacTavish also wanted us to "stay fit". So much for that free day huh? We did a lot of simple PT and ran through the obstacle courses then we got a two hour break. After that, more PT.

"This sucks. I'm a sniper. Why do I have to do CQC, CQB and PT with you?" Toad gripes.

"Because we can't have fat snipers." Toad glares at me before he leaves the room. I smile.

Just then someone throws me over their shoulder. It was Roach.

"Oi! You stupid bug. Put me down now."

"No. I'm taking you to see MacTavish and Ghost. They want to see everyone on the WOC."

"And why can't you just let me walk out there like everyone else?"

"Come on now Freeze. There's no fun in doing that." I can see the rest of the team laughing at me as Roach carries me Shrek style outside. MacTavish starts to laugh when he sees us and Ghost shakes his head but I know that he's smiling behind that mask.

Roach throws me done in the grass and Peasant helps me up.

"Jerk." I say while sticking my tongue out at Roach. He repeats the gesture which results in a few of the guys going "oooohhhhhh, Abby. What you goanna do?"

"I'm going to get a can of Raid and then..."

"At ease." Ghost yelled. Everyone shut up.

"Alright team. We leave in two days to go get Rojas. Questions come see me or Ghost. Alright? You're dismissed." Everyone walked away but I went to the cleaning room and found some Raid. Then I went back to the rec room and found everyone doing the usual.

"Hey Roach." I say casually, hiding the Raid behind my back.

"What's behind your back?"

"Just some of this!" I yell as I pull out the Raid and sprayed it in the air around him. I stop soon. Gosh! I forgot how bad Raid stunk! I begin to cough.

"No! I'm melting! I'm melting! Someone do something!" Roach screams as he slides to the floor, playing dead.

"Serves you right." I say before turning to leave the room but Roach grabs my ankle, tripping me. Right then Ghost walks in and sees me lying on the floor.

"Dog pile!" He yells sitting on my back.

"Oi! Get up you fat arse! You bloody muppet!" I yell struggling to get out from under Ghost's weight. With a sigh, he gets up and then helps me up.

"Sorry Abby." He says reaching out to shake my hand. I shake it but then he throws me Shrek style over his shoulder as he starts jumping and spinning in circles.

After a minute, he stops and puts me down. He starts laughing seeing the look on my face.

"Come on. Let's take a walk." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. When we get outside, he takes off his balaclava and sunglasses. He must see me looking at him.

"You staring at me?" He jokingly says.

"Yes. No. I mean, why do keep that thing on all the time?" I ask, not holding the question back anymore.

"It's just who I am now. Here, this is a mile long path. We can walk down this." I follow Simon down the path, realizing that we were still holding hands.

We walk for a bit and then stop at the end of the path. There's a lake. And it would have been nice swimming water if it weren't for the weather.

Simon let's go of my hand and instead puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I don't object and I lean my head on his shoulder. Both of us are silent...neither of us saying a word.

I stand up straight. I have to ask. I have to know.

"Ghost, I need to ask you something." I pause. Maybe I shouldn't.

"How come you've never once said you love me?" There. I said it. It was out.

"I just don't. Why? Do you think just cause that I don't say it, means that I don't love you?"

"Actually, sometimes, yes I do."

"Well, that's your problem then. I thought you understood me but you're just like everyone else."

I want to say something but I don't. With tears brimming my eyes, I turn around and head back to the base. I long to hear Simon's feet behind me. His arms hugging me. His voice saying he was sorry.

No. That wasn't going to happen. Maybe with the old Simon. Maybe, but with the new Simon? Not a chance.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe were not supposed to be together. Maybe I was supposed to be a lonely cat lady. Forever alone.

I notice that I'm back at the base. Without thinking I go in and go into MacTavish's office. I give a loud sigh as I sit in one of the chairs.

"Hey lass. Something wrong?"

"Aye. I've unknowingly fallen in love with a ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Simon. I mean Simon. He's not the same man I fell in love with in high school. He's not the man I knew. I don't even know him anymore." I stop talking. Maybe MacTavish can offer me some advice. But he doesn't say a word.

"I'm sorry to bug you." I mutter under my breath as I get up and head to my room. I lie down and fall asleep crying.

…**..**

**Oh no! What did Abby do? So Abby also gets her call-sign. Is it bad? What do you think about it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm sorry if a chapter ever feels rushed, but I'm currently working on two fanfics and two original stories. (I will give you the link later on where to read them.) Anyhow, thank you for being so amazing. Free pony rides and brownies. Love you guys! Oh! And if you ever have any questions or ideas for my fanfics...please feel free to comment them or PM me. :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4: Takedown

**Hey guys. Another update here! So I hope you enjoy. Not going to make this note too long. So here goes Abby/Freeze's first mission! Let me know how it goes!**

…**..**

I sit in the truck next to MacTavish. I haven't talked to Ghost since he accused me of being like everyone else. Still can't believe he could-and did- say that.

Sweat drips off my face. It's hot and stuffy in the car. Hard to breath. The truck slows to a stop. I glance out the window. No action.

"I've got a visual on Rojas assistant. Whoever these guys are, they are not happy to see him." The assistant pulls his gun out and then shot the two men with a single shot in the head.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" Rojas assistant fires his weapon at the windshield of our truck.

"Get down! Get down!" MacTavish yells. The continuous honking of the horn tells me that our driver was killed.

"He's getting away. Roach, Freeze! C'mon, let's go! Let's go!" MacTavish continues yelling. I jump out of the truck and follow them down the street. The pranking stops when we're on a mission.

"Ghost, our driver is dead! We're on foot. Meet us at the hotel! Cut him off if you can!"

"Rodger that! On my way!"

"He went in the alley! Take non-lethal shots only because we need him alive!" The sound of screaming civilians drowns out MacTavish's voice but I can still hear his loud mouth. I follow him and Roach into the said ally.

"Roach! Take the shot! Go for his leg!"

"He's down."

15 minutes later

"Roach, Freeze, this might take some time. I want you to go with Meat and Royce. Check for any signs of Rojas at the favela. That's where this guy was heading." I see Ghost preparing to torture the assistant with a car battery. There are a few hints of fear on his face. MacTavish slams the back door of the truck down.

"Let's go. Remember, there are civilians in the favela. So watch your fire out there." Royce warns. We sprinted through the rest of the alley. We jumped down into the favela and Meat yells warnings in Portuguese. The shots from Meat's gun have attracted the attention of the militia.

"Royce, give me a sit-rep, over."

"Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas, over."

"Copy that. Keep searching. Let me know if you see him. Out." Meat and Royce go one way while I and Roach go another. After a while we hear Royce yelling.

"Meat is down. I repeat. Meat is down!" We make my way back to Royce but just as we reach him, Royce yells out.

"Roach! I'm hit!" I stop running when I see his body. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. Roach and I continue to return fire to the militia.

"Roach, we have Rojas location! He's heading west along the upper part of the favela. If you two continue to keep pushing through, we can cut him off up top. There's no time to get back-up. You're going to have to do this on your own. Good luck, over and out." Sweat is rapidly dripping off my face. The heavy supplies don't help at all. I hear a dog barking and growling in the distance. Then it whimpers.

"Guys, this is their territory and they know it well. Keep your eyes open and check your corners." MacTavish's voice cuts through the gun fire and yelling of local militia.

"Aye. Watch the rooftops! They have a lot of RPG's and machine guns posted up high. I'm taking heavy fire from the militia but I'm still tracking Rojas. Ghost, do you copy?"

"Rodger that."

"Roach. Freeze. You guys have to keep pushing through, if you do, we can catch up to him! GO! GO!"

Roach stops to catch his breath.

"C'mon man! MacTavish said don't stop!" I yell back at Roach. I run behind him and shove him forwards.

"I've lost sight of Rojas. Ghost, talk to me!"

"He's trying to double back through the alley way." I loved his accent. I just loved it.

"Rodger that. Stay on him!"

"Freeze. Roach. Where are you?" Ghost voices yells at us in the coms. I try to ignore him but Roach yells out.

"We're in Rio baby. And it's beautiful."

"Shut up man." I mutter under my breath.

"Ghost, I'm going far right. Don't let him double back! Don't fire. We need him unharmed!" We run up a set of stairs and around a corner. We see Ghost standing by a car with his gun raised and Rojas running through a building.

"He's going to get away!" Ghost yells.

"No he's not." MacTavish calmly replies. He then jumps on Rojas knocking him out the window. MacTavish lands on the car pinning Rojas underneath him.

…**..**

**Kind of short chapter here. Sorry though. Hope you still enjoyed it. How was it? And I know, I didn't do much with the relationship problem. Maybe after I do The Hornets' Nest. Free pony rides and brownies all around! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hornet's Nest

**Hey! Next chapter! Please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. You're amazing! Love you! Kind of short again but they will get long!**

…**..**

"I can't get anyone on the line." Ghost's voice cuts into my thoughts. He glances at me then glances away. Well, screw you too.

"Their killing a thousand Americans for every dead Russian. Looks like we're all outta friends."

"I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

"The only thing that we got out of Rojas is the only guy Makarov hates more than the Americans are locked up in a gulag."

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait we need to catch this psycho path, let's hang him from a tree."

"Sir, the militia is closing in. Almost two hundred of them."

"Then we're going to have to fight our way to the LZ."

"What about Rojas?"

"State will get him."

"That's fine with me." I pull my hair out of the pony tail it's in to make it tighter. I see Ghost watching me. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Nikolai, we're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia. We're going to the top of the market. Do you copy? Over."

"Ok, my friend. I am on my way."

"Abby." Ghost yells. I ignore him until he grabs my shoulders and makes me face him.

"Abby are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I mutter. Under his mask, I can see him smile.

"No you're not. I know you. Abby, I'm sorry for what I said. I know you're not like that." I smile and give him a brief hug.

"Come on muppet. We got to go."

"Keep pushing to the evac point. Don't stop. Go! Go! Go!" MacTavish yells. I fire at the militia. They're not going to back down. I toss a flash bang. The fire dies down for a second.

"I see Nikolai's pave low. Let's go. Nikolai, ETA twenty seconds. Be ready for immediate dust off."

"That may not be fast enough. I see more militia heading into the market."

"Nikolai, wave off. Wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead. Go!"

Roach puts his grenade launcher attachment on his weapon and fires it next to Ghost.

"Oi! Watch where you bloody fire that thing. Trying to kill me man?"

"I love you babe! You're beautiful."

"Roach. Back off. Ghost is mine." I jokingly threaten Roach. I see him flash me the thumbs up sign.

"Very well. I'll meet you there. Good luck." I sprint after the team and they clear a wall. When I get to the wall, I lose my grip. Ghost grabs my arm and helps me up.

"My friends, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you."

"Tell me something I don't know. Just be ready to pick us up." MacTavish yells back at the Russian pilot.

"We're running out of rooftop." Ghost yells.

"We can make it. Just go." I jump after Ghost and MacTavish. I turn in time to see Roach fall.

"No!" I yell leaning over the wall.

"Abby!" Ghost grabs my arm and pulls me back. He could probably tell that I was about to jump after Roach.

_20 minutes later_

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!"

"Roach, we can see them from the chopper. They're coming for you. Dozens of them." I see Roach get up slowly. If he doesn't hurry, he's going to die.

"Roach, there's too many of them. Get out of there and find your way to the rooftops. Move!" I realize that Roach doesn't have his weapon. Great. Now that's just wonderful.

We're in the pave low circling around. There's no sight of Roach.

"Roach, we're circling around but we can't see you. You better get to the rooftops."

"I see him!" I yell out. Roach is sprinting across the rooftops. He can make it. I know he can.

"Roach, you have thirty seconds then we're taking off. I can see you but we're running on fumes here." I throw the rope ladder down. He jumps for it.

"He's on!" I yell as I help him up.

…**..**

**Hey! Another chapter! Did you enjoy? So Ghost and Abby kind of made up! Please rate and review! Free pony rides and brownies for all! Love you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: New Guy

**Hey! Another update! I would have posted the other day but I didn't type because I had to study. Sorry! Ok, so, enjoy!**

…**..**

Everyone was chilling after Rio. Some were reading, Toad and Archer were comparing distances in their sniping skills, Roach was rummaging through the fridge and I was sitting stretched out on the couch. Ghost sat on the opposite end and I rested my feet in his lap. The only thing wrong was we lost Royce and Meat.

I give a heavy sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ghost questions. I shake my head. Ghost sighs.

"And what's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"Nothing minus the fact that my girlfriend won't tell me what's wrong." I shake my head and Roach walks over to us.

"First person to say what gets slapped." I bite my lip. Not going to fall for it.

"What?" Ghost blurts out. Roach pops him.

"What did you do that for?" Another slap to his face. I can't help but give a small laugh.

"Ima marry my hand to yo face."

"What?" Another slap.

"Ima marry my hand to yo face." Ghost looks at me for a second. Then he looks back at Roach.

"Oh. Ghost. Will you marry me?" Roach says in a high pitched girly voice, making his hand like a pair of lips by folding it in half. Toad and Archer look up. Ghost slowly starts shaking his head.

"Hand, do you take Ghost to be your husband?" Roach said in his normal voice. Gosh. He's switching characters.

"Oh. Yes. I love him."

"Ghost, do you take Hand to be your wife?"

"No. Gosh, no."

"Oh! Good! Now, I present you man and wife!" Roach jumped forward and slapped Ghost across the face with three times as much force as before. Everyone in the room bust out laughing.

Roach, looking proud, returned to the fridge. After a few minutes, MacTavish walked into the room.

"Team, we have another FNG. He's coming in tomorrow." Roach looked up with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. After a second he returned to the fridge. MacTavish slightly raised his eyebrows before continuing.

"You'll learn everything tomorrow. Free day tomorrow and after that, PT and the regular training schedule will be reassumed. That's it." MacTavish left the room and Roach finally shut the fridge door.

He had half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth and three others in his hands. I shake my head in disgust. Roach just shrugs.

Ghost looks at Roach and is about to say something but decides against it. I stand up.

"Well boys, I'm off to bed." I hear a chorus of "Good night Freeze" and "Night Abby" from the team.

I lay down on my bed, but I can't seem to fall asleep. I get up to get some medicine for my headache and it seems a few of the guys are still up. Toad, Zach, Rook and Ghost. I walk past them and begin to look for ibrepofun.

"Abby, what's wrong?" I ignore Ghost as I grab the meds, a water bottle and head back to my room. I can hear Ghost following me. I walk into my room only to have Ghost walk in after me.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I have a headache. Must you bother me?"

"Yes, I must bother you when you ignore and worry me." I take the medicine and give Ghost a brief hug.

"I'm sorry." He takes his balaclava and sunglasses off. He kisses the top of my forehead.

"You're okay. Mind if I stay?"

"Do as you please." I lay back down and Ghost lays next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled next to him and soon fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I woke up, Ghost was gone. I heard voices in the hallway. I poked my head out and Ghost and Roach were standing there talking.

"Aye. There she is. MacTavish wants everyone in the rec room before noon to meet the FNG." I glanced at the watch I wore. 10:30. I got something to eat, jogged a mile and a half, showered, and by then it was only eleven. I went to the rec room and it looked like everyone was there. About five minutes later, MacTavish walked in with a young man behind him.

"Team, this is John Sanderson. Call sign Nails. He's the newest addition to the 141. You know the drill." MacTavish left the room and Roach turned away from the TV.

"Gary?"

"Brother?" Gary looked at John and left the room. Being a nosy best friend, I ran after him.

"Gary, who's he?"

"My brother?"

"You never told me you had a brother."

"He's 28. Two years older than us. He left for the military as soon as he graduated. I guess it never came up." Just then John came down the hall.

"Gary! How have you been?"

"Good." John had a smile on his face.

"I missed you bro." Gary just kind of shrugged. I guess he was mad at John for just leaving him. They must have been close.

"So, who's the lady? Is she your girlfriend?"

"My name is Freeze and Roach isn't my boyfriend." I walked off. I decided to go walking. I took the same path that I and Ghost took. After I walked a mile or so, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there was Ghost.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Abby." He said taking his balaclava and sunglasses off. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Are you here to harass me or walk with me?" I say with a smile.

"Eh. Depends." He smiles back. I turn to continue walking and he grabs my hand.

"Let me go." I say trying to kick him. Of course we're joking.

"Never." He says as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulders. He begins to sprint down the path.

"Ghost. No, please." He sets me down and then hugs me. He pulls back for a second. I love his blue grey eyes. He leans in and next thing I know he's kissing me. I put my arms around his neck. I pull back.

"What's wrong?" He whispers. I shake my head.

"Nothing...I just...never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head. He puts his balaclava and glasses back on.

"Race you back to base." He shouts while taking off.

"Hey, no fair!" I yell chasing after him. In a second, I pass him up. I stick my tongue out and run back inside. He runs in after me.

"You cheated." He pouts.

"Sore loser."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You sound like some little girls." MacTavish commented as he walked by.

"But Ma, he started it." I pretend to whine. MacTavish gives a chuckle as he continues on his way. Ghost gives me a light shove and then he picks me back up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Simon. Really. This is getting kind of old. Please." I start to laugh.

"Simon please." He mocks me.

"Please. I do not talk like that." He walks into the rec room and drops me on the couch.

I see John raise an eyebrow. I shrug it off. I sit up and stretch myself out over the couch. Ghost picks up my feet so he can sit down.

"This little piggy..."

"No. Stop. That game doesn't even work when you're wearing shoes."

"Ok. Let me fix that." Ghost starts pulling my shoes off.

"No. Stop. Please." I say with a laugh pulling my feet away. John narrows his eyebrows. Ghost must have seen it because he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. I lean against him.

"Hey John, what's your call sign?"

"Nails. Your call sign is?"

"Ghost. This is Freeze, Roach, Archer and Toad, and then Scarecrow. You'll probably meet the others later. Or sometime soon." John gave a nod. His eyes lingered on me for a second, and then he returned to the computer screen. I stood up.

"Are you leaving me?" Ghost questions.

"Yea. I'm going to go run the WOC a few times."

"Have fun." I wave goodbye as I leave the room. I walked the distance and when I got there, I grabbed a timer and put the strap around my neck. I pressed start and begin.

When I finished, I checked my time. 4 minutes and 28 seconds. No penatilites.

"You did well." I hear Roach's accent but the voice is deeper.

"Nails. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something later. Go out to dinner, I don't know."

"That sounds nice but, I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." His face falls.

"Is it Ghost? Dang. Should have known, the way he was all over you earlier. You know, he's too rough with you."

"No he's not."

"And he's weird. That mask? Seriously man. Creeps me out. Don't tell me that's normal."

"Look. John, Nails, whatever. Please, don't question me. I know him and I trust him with everything. Just, look, I'm sorry, but I've been with him a long time. I think you're a nice guy and all." I walked off leaving him standing there.

…

**Oh. So the FNG asked Abby out (BTW-He does not belong to me.) I wonder would happen if Ghost found out... ;) Ok. Sorry it took a bit long to post but I had to study. Deal with it because I still updated! :) So... free pet zebras and cheese cake on the house! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stay Away From Her

**Hey loves! Ok...update! By the way... Check out classykazmiller25's The Other Sanderson. It's an unofficial sequel to this. Enjoy it!**

* * *

I walked away leaving Nails behind me. If I sounded rude, I didn't mean to. At the same time though, wasn't it obvious that me and Ghost were together? I head back to base. I see Ghost. He must think there's something wrong because he comes to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Hey. What's the matter?" I shake my head no. He pulls me outside of the path we had walked before. He put his face next to mine.

"Abby, you can't lie to me. I know you too well. I know you better than I know myself. What. Is. Wrong?" By now he had pulled his balaclava and glasses off. I pulled his face into my hands.

"Nothing. Why do you assume there is?"

"Because I know you too well. Abby, don't lie." I kiss the tip of his nose.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me." I yelled sprinting down the track. It was only a matter of seconds before I heard his feet catching up to me and me getting tackled to the ground. He rolls me over so I was on my back. He's on top of me, pinning me down.

"Caught you." He whispers, before giving me a quick kiss. "Now, you have to tell me." I give a sigh.

"Partly you. I feel like I don't even know you anymore more. I mean, you have reasons though. And also..." I pause. Did I want to tell him about Nails asking me out? I decided to. After all, he was my boyfriend. I gave a sigh and lowered my voice.

"The FNG asked me out."

"Nails?! What did you say?"

"I said no. Told him I had a boyfriend."

"Oh. Don't worry." He said with a smile. Then he kissed my cheek.

"You're so pretty Abby." He murmured. I didn't say a word. It wasn't often he said those things.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Simon. I really do, and no matter what happens, I always will." He smiled and rolled off of me. I stood up and offered my hand. He took it and I helped him up. I took his hand and we continued to walk down the rest of the path.

* * *

**_Ghost's POV_**

When Abby told me that Nails had asked her out, I don't know why but I just got so mad. It was clear that Abby was my girlfriend. It should have been. I look at Abby as we walk. She was so pretty and kind and smart and caring...I didn't deserve her but at the same time; I didn't know what I would ever do without her. She was everything to me. We continued to walk until we ran into Nails. Let me say, it was awkward.

"Guys, MacTavish need us in the war room." I told Abby to go ahead. She gave me a brief hug and whispered "don't do anything stupid." I watched her walk away. I see Nails staring at her.

"Look, you may have a crush on her, but she's taken okay? So leave her alone. Stay away from her."

"Look man, I don't want any problems. Okay? Especially since it's my first day and all-"

"You're not taking her from me okay? Leave us alone." I left Nails with his mouth hanging open. I caught up to Abby and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Let's go." I muttered. She didn't object as I pulled her along. We got to the war room and found everyone else waiting. Soon after, Nails came in. I saw MacTavish and Shepard in the front.

"It seems we're headed the wrong direction sir. Shouldn't we be going back to the fight?"

"There's plenty of fight to go around MacTavish. Glad to see you made it out of South America. Your meeting up with the sixth fleet. Leading the counter strike."

"Prisoner 627. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad on for but we can't get to him."

A diagram popped up on the projector. Oil rigs, not a gulag.

"Oil rigs sir?"

"Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs whole sale. And this one is the least defended. Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one."

"They're defending it so that means we want it. Especially if it gets us to 627." Shepard then left the room. MacTavish turned to look at us.

"You heard what he said. Dismissed." Everyone left the room except for Nails and Abby. I don't think anything of it at first. I go back in there and Nails as his voiced raised. Abby is stepping back.

**_Abby's POV_**

* * *

I step back from Nails. Does he have to be so loud? I see Ghost walk in. This can't be good. He walks over to us and grabs Nails by the shoulders and spins him so they are facing each other.

"Why are you near Abby? What did I say?" I see Ghost ball up his fist and before I know what's going on, he hit Nails in the face. Nails shoves him to the floor. Nails is a good fighter, but Ghost is better.

"Stop it! Stop. Ghost please." We must be pretty loud because the rest of the team walks in. They pull the guys apart. Nails wipes blood off his face and leaves the room. I go to my room and Ghost follows.

He's pulled his mask off. There's a bruise under his eye and some blood on his lip.

"What was that?" I ask, nearly yelling.

"He was harassing you. What, did you just want me to stand there and watch?"

"Harassment? Simon, he said he was sorry." I see Simon open his mouth and shut it.

"What?" I nod my head. "I have to apologize?"

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Most likely no because it was my first offense. I'll see you later." I grab his arm.

"Simon wait." I put my hands on his face and kiss him. In a second, he kisses back. I pull away.

"I love you Simon. So much. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I see him smile before he leaves the room.

* * *

**_Ghost's POV_**

I go look for Nails. I find him on the firing range, just standing there.

"Hey, Nails. I want to, I mean I, ugh, and I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I thought you were messing with her and- I get protective of her."

"Why?"

"Once, when we were in high school, she got jumped by three guys. We had just started going out and she declined him. I guess he was the angry revenge jealous type but I don't see why he went after her." I let my voice fade away. I remember that night like it was yesterday. She came to my house in the middle of the night, bruised and bloody and crying. I called her parents and she ended up sleeping over. I skipped school the next day to find them. I only found one of the guys. It ended up that the other two left town."

I turned to leave and went back to Abby's room. I found her on her laptop. I just gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. Gosh, that smile was so pretty.

"Hey."

"Hey Abbers." She frowned. She hated when people said that.

"Shut up punk."

"Make me." She stood up and attempted to slap me but I grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. I pulled back and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in.

* * *

**_Abby's POV_**

After Simon pulled my hair out of its bun, we just stood there hugging.

"You're beautiful Abby. You really are." He murmured. I didn't say a word as he hugged me.

"I apologized to Nails."

"That's nice." I muttered, only half listening to him. He ran a hand through my hair before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey! Update! Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! But I'm so writers blocked right now...ugh. You don't even understand! Anyways, free pet zebras and cheesecakes for all who review! Sorry if it is crappy!**

_**Hey! Update! Ok, I hope you liked this chapter! But I'm so writers blocked right now...ugh. You don't even understand! Anyways, free pet zebras and cheesecakes for all who review! Sorry if it is crappy!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Hey. Another chapter. This was easier since it was a mission. If it is crappy, sorry but I am still writers blocked! I never felt a need to say this but apparently I must: I only own Abby, kind of Nails, this fanfic, and the way I change the campaign.**

* * *

I watched as MacTavish and Roach swam to the edge of the deck. MacTavish gave the go ahead and he and Roach popped out of the water, grabbing an enemy and slicing their throats. We all climbed up.

"Two hostiles down in section one Alpha. Moving into section two."

"Rodger that Hotel Bravo."

"Keep it tight people." We began to advance to the next deck. We all crouched when we got to floor two.

"Got a visual by the railing." Ghost says.

"I think that's obvious." Nail says.

"Man, shut up." I mutter. He glances at me for a second and then looks away. Nails and Ghost weren't getting along, but at least they weren't trying to rip each other's throats out.

"Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only." Nails raises his rifle to shoot the enemy but I steal his kill.

"Clear." I hear Nails give a heavy sigh. _Suck it up buttercup_. We moved into the next area of the deck.

"Civilian hostages at your position so watch your fire."

"Rodger that. Team one, move into breach." Everyone took their positions. I watched Roach plant a charge on the door and blow it open. We quickly took out the enemy's.

"Clear."

"We're clear. Hostages are being rescued."

"Rodger that Hotel Six."

"Everyone, we're advancing upstairs. Control, we're moving to deck two." We moved up to deck two. An emery heli searched the deck and we dived for cover. We got up when it passed.

"Hotel Six. More hostages at your position."

"Copy that." We got in position for another breach. This time I got behind Ghost.

"Eh. Couldn't stay away from me could you?"

"Sure." I knew he was smiling under his mask. We breached the door and again cleared the room.

"Clear. " Roach planted C4 on the bodies and we took cover while we waited for the enemy to approach the bodies.

"Plan B. Do it." Roach sets the C4 off killing a few and we picked off those that were left. We moved back down and an enemy popped out from behind a crate. Since Peasant was close to him, he grabbed him and shot him.

"No!" I shot four bullets into his chest before pulling Peasant's dog tags off and throwing them to MacTavish. We moved to advance to the next deck. We got bombarded by enemies. Our ride out of here was close by.

"Don't get held down! Go! Go! We can make it! Almost there! Almost there!" We carefully picked off the enemies and boarded the awaiting heli.

* * *

**What's up? If that seemed bad, sorry. Sorry for ranting at you earlier but I got THREE PM's saying that I had stolen this story. Really? Jealous huh? JK. Anyways, I'm gone. Free pet zebras and cheesecake for anyone who thinks Abby is amazing! Sorry but I may have been drunk when I updated my last chapter. (Lol. Jk) I typed my closing author note twice!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gulag

**Hey guys! Another update! Not much to say but thanks for the support! Enjoy.**

"Sixth Fleets mopping up. Time to move in. Long history this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a castle with an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal winter. Occupants...not so lucky. Over the last century, it's played host to any one the government didn't want, but couldn't kill. Place is filled with living casualties from the last war...one I thought that we won. But I suppose it's all a day at the racers where you back the losing horse and this is where you end up. Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat that Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose." MacTavish's words reply in my head as we approach the gulag. The pilot temporary steadies the heli mid air so we can pick off enemy snipers on top of the gulag. We land and take cover as more enemies come out we pick them off and move into the gulag. We advance down.

"There's a control room up ahead. I'll use it to find the prisoner. I'm going to tap into their system and use it to find the prisoner but it will take some time."

"Copy that. Roach, Nails and Freeze, come with me. We've got cell duty." We went with MacTavish down a tunnel and a small set of stairs to the cells.

"Copy that ." I said after Ghost warned us of upcoming enemies. We pushed through but no word from Ghost about Six-Two-Seven.

"Talk to me Ghost."

"Found him! Prisoner 627 has been transferred to the east wing. Head through the armory in the center. That's the fastest way you can get there." We headed to the armory. MacTavish told us to stock up and Nails started grabbing every thing he could. No one told him yet, but he was getting transferred to General Shepard's Shadow Company.

We moved into the next part and were soon surrounded from every angle by the enemy.

"Keep going! Go! Don't let them hold you back. Grab a riot shield if you need more cover!" Everyone picked a shield up and picked off the enemies. When they were done, we dropped the riot shields and pushed forwards.

We went to a busted window and repelled to the lower level of the gulag. I watched Nails have a problem with his rope. Shaking my head, I help him off.

We move into a tunnel and we are completely surrounded by darkness. We flipped our night vision on and advanced forwards. We fought with a few mote enemies before exiting the tunnel. We flipped the night vision off only to be surrounded by more enemy.

"Tangos down. I repeat, all sighted tangos are down." We kept going and reached a dead end.

"You'll have to breach the wall to get through." We took our positions and breached through. We were in the showering rooms. We fired at the enemy and took cover behind the lockers. It must have been for the prisoners because it was filthy.

We cleared this part and went to the next section to clear that out. We they enemies were done with, we jumped down into a sunken piece of the floor into the lower levels of the gulag.

There was no enemies in this part but we reached another dead end.

"I'm detecting a heat signature up ahead. It should be six-two-seven. You need to breach the wall to get through." We breached the wall and Roach was disarmed and pushed to the floor. Everybody raised their weapon but MacTavish gave the symbol for us not to shoot. He snuck up behind the prisoner.

"Drop the weapon."

"Soap?"

"Price? Here, I believe this belongs to you sir."

"Who is Soap?" Then the floors above us begin to crumble. We ran to the tunnels only to reach more dead ends. MacTavish fires up a flare and we are out of here.

**Hey! Updated! Ok. Hopefully you enjoyed. :/ Probably five or six more chapters. I know right? So sad. I will have a surprise when I finish the story...but you need to wait. Don't forget about The Other Sanderson (classykazmiller25) So free cheesecake...no because that's old. Ok. So free fudge and pet pelicans! :D This is short and I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: He's Leaving

**Hey! The countdown til the end has started. I'm sorry but please enjoy the rest.**

* * *

"What?" Everyone looked at Nails. Shepard had just told him that he was being transferred over to Shadow Company.

"But I just got here."

"And you were never supposed to be here." Now everyone looked at Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"The paperwork was screwed up and instead you got sent here. Look, you need to leave today. Hurry up." While complaining, Nails left the room. I heard Ghost give a heavy sigh of relief. I elbowed him

"Stop it." I whispered.

"Everyone dismissed." I got up to leave and felt someone grab my arm. It was Roach.

"Hey bug. What do you need?"

"Can we talk? Please?" I nodded my head and we went outside.

"Abby, this is between me and you. Look, I'm actually kind of glad John is leaving. I'm mad at him. He thinks everything is okay, well it's not. He left me when I needed him the most." He paused to take a breath. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Roach." I walked off leaving him there. I stretched and shut my eyes yawning. When I opened them, Nails was standing in front of me.

"You're a nice girl Abby. It's nice to know you were on my team." He patted my shoulder and he walked off leaving me standing there dumb founded. I saw Ghost walk over to me.

"What was that?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Look man. I don't know either ok? I'm equally confused." I said, lowering my voice as well.

"I'm glad he's going. I didn't like the way he always kept his eyes on you. He wonders why..."

"Hey. Stop. He's gone. Let's walk." I said pulling him in the direction of the path we usually walked. His eyes lingered on Nails for a second before he turned and followed me. Even though he was wearing sunglasses, I could see anger in his eyes.

* * *

"Simon."

"What?"

"Don't let him get under your skin."

"I'm not." He pulled off his glasses and his balaclava before running a hand through his hair. I took his face in my hands and made him face me.

"Yes you are. I know you. I know what gets on your nerves." I looked into his blue grey eyes. I loved that color. On anyone else, it would have been horrible looking but I just loved the way it looked on Simon. It was a matter of seconds before he looked away.

"I'm sorry Abby. I'll get over it." He pulled me into a hug and we hugged for a minute before he pulled back.

"You mean everything to me Abby." I kissed his cheek.

"You too Simon." We begin to walk back. It was near 9:30. I took a hold of Simon's hand.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He teased.

"Maybe just a little." I said laughing. We approached the base and Simon pulled his balaclava and sunglasses back on. I walked inside and took a shower. It was 9:50 when I got out but I was tired so I headed to bed.

"Night guys." I yelled into the rec room. Ghost came out and followed me into my room.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes I am."

"Let me change and I'll come back." While Ghost was gone, I changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. He came back wearing jogging pants and a black t shirt. I layed down in bed and he laid next to me. I could feel him wrap his arms around me and I snuggled next to him. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and glanced at the clock. Midnight. I traced a scar on the back of Simon's hand. There were a few scars up and down his arms and some on his hands and even a few of his back. Despite his self-consciousness regarding his scars, I found him to be beautiful.

"How long have you been up?" I didn't expect to hear his voice and jumped.

"Sorry Abby." He said kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me. I ran a hand through his hair.

"Simon, do you think that we'll catch Makarov soon?" I could hear him give a sigh.

"I hope so." He whispered. I snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Hey! If this sucks, I'm sorry! Thankful for everybody who has given me support! I love each and every single one of you! Your beautiful so free fudge and pet pelicans**


	11. Chapter 11: Sick

**Hey everybody. So the last chapter was horrible. I may do one more free chapter after this or just do Contingency next. What do you prefer? Don't forget to poll and I shall try to increase the length this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up facing Simon with the early morning sun shining bright and happy through the window. I traced a scar on his face. It started right above his right eyebrow and curled back over down the right side of his face to his chin. It was rare for someone to be up before him. He opens his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Abby." I smile back. He sits up and stretches. I pull the blanket over my head.

"No you don't." He says as he pulls the blanket off of me.

"Simon." He begins tickling me and I jump out of the bed.

"I knew that would get you up."

"Jerk." I get dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I walked out and walked into Price.

"Aye girlie. MacTavish needs to see everybody in the war room." He said before running off. I told Ghost and made my way to the war room. Everyone was in there and Ghost came in after me. I watched MacTavish set up a video call with the general.

"Up link is nearly complete. General Shepard, you're online with Captain Price."

"Back from the brink Captain."

"Out of the frying pan is more like it. This world looks worse than the one I just left."

"We thought we recovered the ACS before the Russians could crack it. Well we were wrong. Makarov turned the US into a scapegoat. Next thing you know, there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me?"

"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame."

"Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son."

"Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

"Always."

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang."

"You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov."

"No time, sir. We need to end this war today."

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to..."

A message saying "Connection Terminated." Popped up on the screen.

"Hmm... Looks like we lost our connection." I watched Price smile at the team. MacTavish turned to face us.

"Tomorrow everybody is headed to 14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia. Dress warm. Dismissed." Everybody turned to leave, talking about the upcoming mission. I walked outside, the crisp, cold air nipping my cheeks and fingertips, turning them red.

"What are you doing outside?"

"Fresh air. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Me and Simon walked a bit before I took a deep breath.

"Do you trust Shepard?"

"I only trust you, Gary, and MacTavish. Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong and it has to do with Shepard. I can't say for sure." He took hold of my hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Everything will be fine. Let's go back. It's starting to get cold." Me and Ghost started to head back inside. We found most of the team in the rec room paying Forza. Archer and Roach were racing. Archer flipped Roach's car and had just beat him by a minute when MacTavish begins to laugh.

"Here. Bet that you can't do any better." Roach says throwing the controller at him.

"How much?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty." Roach says with a smug look.

"Fine." Archer resets the race and MacTavish ends up doing worse than Roach had. Everyone laughs as MacTavish curses and pulls two twenty's out of his wallet. Roach cheers and MacTavish curses again realizing what he did. Everyone is laughing until Price walks in.

"Still making the same old mistakes are you Soap?"

"Bet yourself I am Captain." Price smiles and shakes his head. MacTavish got up to go.

"Anyone feel like racing on the track?" I jumped out of Ghost's arm. Roach and Toad also got up.

"Alright let's go." I changed into a long sleeve shirt and running shorts before meeting the others on the track. I stretched and got ready.

"On my go. Three. Two. One. Go." Everyone started out. Roach and Toad started to sprint while me and MacTavish stayed at a slow steady pace.

"Idiots. They're going to burn out and lose if they keep that up."

"Right. So I take it that you knew Price before."

"Aye. He was my captain when I was with the SAS. Thought we lost him on the last mission. Lost everyone else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've had time to mourn." I don't say a word as I pick up the pace. We soon pass by Roach and Toad who have stopped to take a breath. I and MacTavish laugh at them.

"Screw you pigs!" They yell out. We continue to laugh until we reach the end. I walk back inside. I see Archer now playing Forza alone. Ghost lays on the couch sleeping.

"How is he tired?"

"Believe it or not, he never used to sleep. It was rare for him." Smiling, I take a seat on the couch. I gently shake his shoulder. He wakes up and grabs my arm.

"Abby. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"You're fine. If you're tired, shouldn't you go to bed? Never know what someone might do while you are sleeping." He sat up and stretched before leaving the room. I took his place on the couch. In a second, me and Archer heard a loud sound. He paused his game.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." I got up to see and he followed me. In the hall, we found Ghost lying face down. I kneel by his side.

"Simon, you ok?"

"Yes." He replied with a muffled voice.

"You don't sound ok."

"I'm not sick."

"Hey bud, nobody accused you of being sick."

"Crap." I saw Archer smile.

"You going to get up?"

"Aye."

"Are you going to admit your sick?"

"Aye." I helped him up and led him to my room. (It was closer.) He pulled his mask and glasses off. I turned to leave but felt him grab my wrist.

"Abby, you don't have to go." I ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"I know. I'll be right back." I left and got a thermometer and Tylenol. I found the stuff and went back to my room.

"Simon, get up for a second."

"What?"

"Here. Let me check your temperature." I waited for the beep and when it did took it out. The screen read 99°. I poured some medicine.

"Abby."

"It's going to help."

"It's nasty."

"Simon Riley. How old are you?" He flinched at the use of his last name.

"Fine." He took it and laid back down. I sat next to him, flipping through a magazine. When he was asleep, I left for MacTavish's office. He wore a smile when I walked in.

"From what I hear, you have quite the stubborn boyfriend."

"Aye. He would have rather laid on that hallway floor then admit he was sick."

"Well, it's not the first time."

"He's so stubborn. Will he still be going tomorrow?"

"Better or not, we need him out there. We need the entire team."

"Rodger that. So what are you doing? The usual?"

"Paper work? Aye mate." He leaned back in his chair with a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone so you can finish. See you later." I heard him mutter a good bye as I left the room. I found everyone else in the rec room, just chilling. I continued back to my room and logged onto my laptop. I ran a hand through my hair. I went to Shepard's email and hacked in. No problem. But then again, that was a specialty of mine. I scanned through everything but found nothing. What was he planning? And when?

* * *

**Hey! Update! Probably four or five chapters are left..poll! What do you think? I hope you all had a good holiday. Merry Christmas! Fr**

**Hey everybody. So the last chapter was horrible. I may do one more free chapter after this or just do Contingency next. What do you prefer? Don't forget to poll and I shall try to increase the length this chapter!**

I woke up facing Simon with the early morning sun shining bright and happy through the window. I traced a scar on his face. It started right above his right eyebrow and curled back over down the right side of his face to his chin. It was rare for someone to be up before him. He opens his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Abby." I smile back. He sits up and stretches. I pull the blanket over my head.

"No you don't." He says as he pulls the blanket off of me.

"Simon." He begins tickling me and I jump out of the bed.

"I knew that would get you up."

"Jerk." I get dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I walked out and walked into Price.

"Aye girlie. MacTavish needs to see everybody in the war room." He said before running off. I told Ghost and made my way to the war room. Everyone was in there and Ghost came in after me. I watched MacTavish set up a video call with the general.

"Up link is nearly complete. General Shepard, you're online with Captain Price."

"Back from the brink Captain."

"Out of the frying pan is more like it. This world looks worse than the one I just left."

"We thought we recovered the ACS before the Russians could crack it. Well we were wrong. Makarov turned the US into a scapegoat. Next thing you know, there's flames everywhere. What's this image you're sending me?"

"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame."

"Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son."

"Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

"Always."

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang."

"You've been in the gulag too long, Price. Focus on taking out Makarov."

"No time, sir. We need to end this war today."

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to..."

A message saying "Connection Terminated." Popped up on the screen.

"Hmm... Looks like we lost our connection." I watched Price smile at the team. MacTavish turned to face us.

"Tomorrow everybody is headed to 14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia. Dress warm. Dismissed." Everybody turned to leave, talking about the upcoming mission. I walked outside, the crisp, cold air nipping my cheeks and fingertips, turning them red.

"What are you doing outside?"

"Fresh air. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Me and Simon walked a bit before I took a deep breath.

"Do you trust Shepard?"

"I only trust you, Gary, and MacTavish. Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong and it has to do with Shepard. I can't say for sure." He took hold of my hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Everything will be fine. Let's go back. It's starting to get cold." Me and Ghost started to head back inside. We found most of the team in the rec room paying Forza. Archer and Roach were racing. Archer flipped Roach's car and had just beat him by a minute when MacTavish begins to laugh.

"Here. Bet that you can't do any better." Roach says throwing the controller at him.

"How much?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty." Roach says with a smug look.

"Fine." Archer resets the race and MacTavish ends up doing worse than Roach had. Everyone laughs as MacTavish curses and pulls two twenty's out of his wallet. Roach cheers and MacTavish curses again realizing what he did. Everyone is laughing until Price walks in.

"Still making the same old mistakes are you Soap?"

"Bet yourself I am Captain." Price smiles and shakes his head. MacTavish got up to go.

"Anyone feel like racing on the track?" I jumped out of Ghost's arm. Roach and Toad also got up.

"Alright let's go." I changed into a long sleeve shirt and running shorts before meeting the others on the track. I stretched and got ready.

"On my go. Three. Two. One. Go." Everyone started out. Roach and Toad started to sprint while me and MacTavish stayed at a slow steady pace.

"Idiots. They're going to burn out and lose if they keep that up."

"Right. So I take it that you knew Price before."

"Aye. He was my captain when I was with the SAS. Thought we lost him on the last mission. Lost everyone else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've had time to mourn." I don't say a word as I pick up the pace. We soon pass by Roach and Toad who have stopped to take a breath. I and MacTavish laugh at them.

"Screw you pigs!" They yell out. We continue to laugh until we reach the end. I walk back inside. I see Archer now playing Forza alone. Ghost lays on the couch sleeping.

"How is he tired?"

"Believe it or not, he never used to sleep. It was rare for him." Smiling, I take a seat on the couch. I gently shake his shoulder. He wakes up and grabs my arm.

"Abby. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"You're fine. If you're tired, shouldn't you go to bed? Never know what someone might do while you are sleeping." He sat up and stretched before leaving the room. I took his place on the couch. In a second, me and Archer heard a loud sound. He paused his game.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." I got up to see and he followed me. In the hall, we found Ghost lying face down. I kneel by his side.

"Simon, you ok?"

"Yes." He replied with a muffled voice.

"You don't sound ok."

"I'm not sick."

"Hey bud, nobody accused you of being sick."

"Crap." I saw Archer smile.

"You going to get up?"

"Aye."

"Are you going to admit your sick?"

"Aye." I helped him up and led him to my room. (It was closer.) He pulled his mask and glasses off. I turned to leave but felt him grab my wrist.

"Abby, you don't have to go." I ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"I know. I'll be right back." I left and got a thermometer and Tylenol. I found the stuff and went back to my room.

"Simon, get up for a second."

"What?"

"Here. Let me check your temperature." I waited for the beep and when it did took it out. The screen read 99°. I poured some medicine.

"Abby."

"It's going to help."

"It's nasty."

"Simon Riley. How old are you?" He flinched at the use of his last name.

"Fine." He took it and laid back down. I sat next to him, flipping through a magazine. When he was asleep, I left for MacTavish's office. He wore a smile when I walked in.

"From what I hear, you have quite the stubborn boyfriend."

"Aye. He would have rather laid on that hallway floor then admit he was sick."

"Well, it's not the first time."

"He's so stubborn. Will he still be going tomorrow?"

"Better or not, we need him out there. We need the entire team."

"Rodger that. So what are you doing? The usual?"

"Paper work? Aye mate." He leaned back in his chair with a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone so you can finish. See you later." I heard him mutter a good bye as I left the room. I found everyone else in the rec room, just chilling. I continued back to my room and logged onto my laptop. I ran a hand through my hair. I went to Shepard's email and hacked in. No problem. But then again, that was a specialty of mine. I scanned through everything but found nothing. What was he planning? And when?

* * *

**Hey! Update! Probably four or five chapters are left..poll! What do you think? I hope you all had a good holiday. Merry Christmas! Free fudge and pet pelicans with bling! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Contingency

_**Hey, another update! So enjoy this!**_

* * *

Me and Roach parachuted down into the snow but landed far away from the team.

"Price, I can barely see Roach and Freeze's chute on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over?"

"Roger that, Soap. I've found them. They appear to be intact. We're gonna head northwest to the sub base, over."

* * *

"Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east."

"Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Follow me and stay out of sight."

We get low and follow Price. We begin our trek to the sub base. Up ahead, I see a few and their dog.

"Contact. Enemy patrol 30 meters to our front. Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades and a German Shepherd."

"Dogs. I hate dogs."

"These Russian dogs are like kittens compared to the ones in Pripyat."

"It's good to have you back, old man."

"Roger that. Let's follow them quietly, and pick off any stragglers."

We squat down and quietly follow the patrol.

"Patience...don't do anything stupid. We'll have to take 'em out at the same time."

* * *

"Convoy incoming, get out of sight. Let them pass." We go prone into the bushes. I pulled out my sniper and aimed at a pair who were having a smoke break.

"Two of them stopped for a smoke. Take one and I'll take out the other." I take one out.

"Good shot." We move up and aim at the remaining hostiles by the bridge.

"I'm ready. Let's take them all out at once. You take the handler on the left. Freeze, get the dog. I'll get the two on the right." We take them out each with a single shot.

"Beautiful." I see Russian choppers carrying mobile SAM sites.

"Soap, our Intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAM's."

"Roger that."

"Have you found us some transport?"

"I'm working on it. Out." As we get close to the woods,Price stops us. Two BTRs drive up from the road in front of us.

"Incoming! Look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go!"

"Slow down. The vehicles can't follow us this far." We hide in the brush as a patrol walks by.

"Let them pass. They have taclights. Must be searching for us." We let the patrol pass by. We move deeper in the woods towards the sub base. We approach several patrols. I can see a dog. We move up and spot a three-man group.

"Three man patrol dead ahead. Take them out or leave them be. Your call." Me and Roach take them out. My bullets pierces one guy right between the eyes and I shot the other twice in the chest. Roach did the same to the remaining one.

"Nicely done." We move up, and spot another large patrol up ahead.

"Large patrol at 12 o'clock. Use a suppressed weapon. We'll have to take them out at the same time." I take out the two men on the right while Price and Roach take out the handler and dog on the left. We move up to a ridge above our path.

'We got another dog patrol. Take them out or try to slip past. Your call." Price and Roach take out the men and dog near the back of the group. I moves up so I can take out the other man and dog.

"Lay boy." I watch a Predator fly over the village.

"Soap, what's the status of our air support, over?"

"A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position."

"Roger that. This ridge is perfect. Roach, take control of the Predator drone."

"Bollocks!"

"What just happened?"

"There's a mobile SAM site in the village. It shot down our Predator. Soap, we need another Predator. Roach and Shift - let's go." I guide myself down the hill where I regroup with the others.

"Check your fire! Check your fire! Friendlies coming up at your 12." Ghost warns.

"Nice work on that SAM."

"Thanks, but we better hurry. Those explosions are gonna attract a lot of attention." Ghost says. We fight their way through the village and into the base of the sub docks.

"Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team."

"Roger that. The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees."

"There's the submarine! Right below that crane! Roach, soften up their defenses with the Predator! Watch for the flashing strobes. That's us."

"I'm going for the sub! Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate!"

"Roger that! Roach,Freeze, we have to get to that guardhouse by the west gate to cover Price! Follow me!"

I got to the roof and got in a good defensive position. I watched Price run in the sub.

"All right, I'm inside the sub! Cover me, I need a few minutes!"

"Incoming! Two trucks to the east!"

"Good effect on target. Truck is destroyed."

"More vehicles to the east! Use the UAV!" I see the silo doors open. What is Price doing?

"Price, are you there? The silo doors are opening on the sub, I repeat, the silo doors are opening on the sub!" No response.

"Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Come on! Hurry!" Price has still not responded.

"Price, do you copy?! The silo doors are open! I repeat, the silo doors are open!"

"Good." I steady myself as the ground starts to shake.

"What? Wait - wait, Price, no! We have a nuclear missile launch. Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code Black, Code Black!"

* * *

**Pretty bad but deal with it. Sorry but I was in a rush. Free fudge and pelicans. **


	13. Chapter 13: Not Knowing

**Hey! Another update! Let me know how like it, so please rate and review, well, what am I saying? You know the drill!**

* * *

Sweat drips off of my forehead. We have PT today and I think that it's clear Ghost is feeling better. Let's not mention that he was in a bad mood since Price didn't tell him he sent the missile out on purpose. I can see Ghost squat next to a very tired Scarecrow. To keep the story short, I'll just say that Ozone cracked a stupid joke, mocking Ghost, and Ghost heard him so now we were stuck doing 500 push-ups. No break until we had completed every single one.

"You feeling tired Scarecrow?"

"No sir." Scarecrow was very weakly doing his push-ups.

"Hard to tell mate. Want me to do them with you?" No reply. I could hear Ghost give a sigh as he gets down and begin cranking out push-ups. Scarecrow's eyes widen. I and Roach are only about 300 push-ups in. I use the back of my hand to wipe off my face. I stop to take a breath, and then I push about 50 more before I hear Ghost's voice.

"Alright ya bloody muppets. Get up. You get 10 minutes for lunch. Hurry up." Everyone darts inside. I grab a water bottle before heading to the mess. Ham sandwiches. I grab a plate and sit by Roach, Archer, Scarecrow, and Ozone. Archer just picks at his plate while the other three begin to shove food down their mouths.

"Archer, you feeling ok?" He shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about Shepard. I don't know why, I just do."

"Don't worry, so do I." Archer flashed me the thumbs up sign before throwing his plate away and getting up to leave. Roach glances at him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Roach shrugs and returns to his plate. I watch Ghost sit across from MacTavish and Price. They have to be talking about something important because their voices are low. Ghost gets up and walks over to us.

"Free day the rest of day." He sounds angry. I glance at Roach. He mouths "what's up with him?" I shrug and follow him outside. He's pulled his balaclava and glasses off. He's walking the three mile path that we always walk. There's a light rain. The droplets falling and hitting my arms as I walk after Ghost.

"Simon!" He ignores me so I run up to him and grab his shoulder. "Simon." He turns to face me.

"What?"

What do you mean 'what? Why are you ignoring me?"

"There's some stuff going on, ok? Look, I'm sorry if I seem snappy but I need some time to think, ok?" He turns around and keeps walking. I head back inside base. MacTavish has locked himself in his office and everyone else is chilling about. I head back outside to the pit and run it a couple of times before I stop and lean against the wall. What did Ghost mean by he has some stuff going on? And why does he need time to think? I recall what Archer said. _I have a bad feeling about Shepard._ Glad to know I'm not the only one though. I shook my head to clear the thoughts as I slide down the wall. I lean back and shut my eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the sky is dark. I must have fallen asleep. I head back in and find everyone in the rec room excluding the two CO's. Turns out, MacTavish is still locked in his office and Ghost has not yet returned. What could possibly be going on? Price is also locked in the office with MacTavish. Every single thought runs through my head from Ghost is getting discharged to their disbanding the task force or Makarov's made another move. What. Is. Going. On? Because I hate not knowing.

* * *

**Hey, so this is so short and crappy but I was rushing so I am so sorry. Anyways, poll please because this is close to the end and I would like to know which next fanfic sounds most appealing to you all. If you don't poll, I am most likely going to do Task Force 141 and Fell in Love. So, free smores and kittens!**


	14. Chapter 14: Worries

**Hey. Ok, so the next chapter is Loose Ends. I already have most of it planned out...oh my gosh. I am so not ready to post it. The Unloved has two chapters before I do Loose Ends on that fanfic. So, three more chapters with this and then it's over. I am so not ready to end this. I didn't realize how quickly fanfics can come to end. Ok...let's move to the story.**

* * *

I walked down the path, the icy rain hitting my arms and sending goose bumps up and down them. It had been two days since Simon left. Two days with out a word. I was getting worried but everyone assured me that he was ok. MacTavish had said when things at base got heated up, he would wonder off for a bit but it was usually for no more than a few hours and that no body knew where he was in the mean time.

"What are you doing out here? Do you not know how cold it is?" I whipped around at the sound of his voice. Simon was standing there with his balaclava and sunglasses off. Dark circles under lined his eyes. He looked weary and tired. I hugged him but he just stood there instead of hugging me back. I stepped back. Now, instead of being happy to see him, I was angry. Angry at him for leaving, leaving me alone, making me worry.

"Where were you?" I snap out. He runs a hand through his hair, ruffing it up.

"Look Abby, I'm sorry. I just..."

"You leave me alone for two days? Make me lose my mind worrying about you, and all you can say is sorry?" I'm yelling by now. I raise a hand so I can smack him but he grabbed it, pulling my hand away from his face.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, his voice soft as he pulled me close to him, despite his weariness, there was a playful smile on his face. He grabbed my elbows with his hands.

"No Simon. I'm perfectly fine." He moved his hands off my elbows and slipped his hands around my waist, our foreheads touching.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He whispered. I didn't answer but instead buried my face in the crook of his neck. A few minutes passed and I pulled back.

"Simon, when you run off like that, you scare the life out of me. Please, promise that you won't do it again." There was a small space of silence before he answered.

"I promise. C'mon. Let's go back now." The rain was now coming down more heavy. It poured down on us, soaking my hair and clothes. He grabbed my hand and we ran back, almost sprinting. We started laughing when we got inside. The icy water dripping off of us. We walked into the rec room. Toad and Roach playing video games. No one seemed to notice Ghost was back. Or maybe they just didn't care. I went to my room and changed. We had briefing on another mission. I walked into the war room. Shepard had the satellite open and it was analyzing every operation that has been carried out by the 141. In a second, the images go offline and Shepard begins to speak.

"It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen." The satellite reopens and shows the two possible locations of Makarov. One is a safe house in Russia by the Caucasus Mountains and the other is U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard, or the "bone-yard", in Afghanistan.

"These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Makarov and his men."

"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once."

"Impossible?"

"Not for the One-Four-One."

"Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safe-house with Roach and Freeze?" Ghost asks.

"Granted. Soap and I will take the bone-yard in Afghanistan."

"Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now." Shepard concluded before he left the room. Price and MacTavish dismissed us to leave. We left the next day. Most everyone went to get ready and some were making bets on where Makarov would be. Roach came up, eyes gleaming.

"Abby, where do you think Makarov is?"

"Safe-house." I replied without thinking. I don't know why, that's just my hunch. I went to my room to pack. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. I got my uniform ready and looked at the small scar on my arm. I got in when I was in high school. I got jumped by a few guys and that was the result. Along with a very upset Simon. I went to register the weapons I was taking out (but I wouldn't be able to get them until we left.) I looked out the window to see that the rain had died down, leaving the sky behind it looking gloomy and sad. *Well isn't that fitting.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. How different I was. How different Simon and Gary were. We were barley the same people we were our Senior year. _And now look at us. Hunting down the most wanted terrorist._ I brush my hair back from my face. A thousand thoughts running through my mind about what could go wrong tomorrow. Makarov won't be there, wrong Intel, low on ammo, we could be shot down. Anything. But death wasn't the one thing on my mind.

I didn't worry about missions like this. Maybe because we're so close to getting him now. My feeling about Shepard had gotten worse. _I must be losing my mind. I'm sure it's nothing. He's your general for goodness sakes._ I shook my head to clear my mind and went to talk to Ghost. He may be able to provide some comfort. Talk for a while. Talking to Simon always cheered me up.

* * *

**Hey! Ok. Next chapter is… ... ...Loose Ends. There's only two chapters left. Then it's complete. If this is bad, sorry but I've been in a bad mood because I beat MW3 again and for some reason, it made me mad. IDK why. It's my favorite Call of Duty (I also play Black Ops, I just prefer MW) and it's my favorite Call of Duty ending. Maybe because of two certain things that happen to two characters I love dearly. (The mission is Blood Brothers and Dust to Dust. If you know what happens, then you see my point. If you don't, get the game and beat it.) Also, MW3 is the end of the Modern Warfare series, my top 3 favorite Call of Duty games. Also! (I'm sorry about all my complaining, but thx for letting me rant!) It left me with a cliffhanger. And we all know that Call of Duty cliffhangers are killer (no pun intended.) So anyways, I love MW3 so comment or PM me your favorite characters and we can have a nice debate... my favorite MW characters are Soap/MacTavish, Yuri and Price. Thank you for listening to my rageing authors note. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Loose Ends

**Hey! Second to last chapter. Ohmigosh. We are so close to the end. I can barley believe it. Can you? **

********Read Chapter 14 before reading this. I have updated twice tonight back to back so before continuing, make sure you have read chap. 14!**

* * *

"Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest."

"Snipers in position."

"Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight."

"Roger that."

"Solid copy."

"Let's go. Let's go." We move down into the woods. We step into a large grassy area and Bouncing Betty landmines jump out of the ground at us.

"Ambush!" Everyone prones just as mines near us explode.

"Targets! Left side! Left side!" Shell-shocked, everyone fires on the advancing soldiers.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire!"

"Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push!" We push into the smoke. In no time, we reach the perimeter of the safe-house.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building."

"Don't let those trucks get away!"

"Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close!"

"Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! Bloody life, these trucks are bulletproofed!"

"Two away! Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys Over." We keep pushing to the safe-house.

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now! Clear the perimeter! Breach and clear the safe-house! Go! Go!" We get to the front of the safe-house. Roach plants a breaching charge on the front door and then we breach and clear the first floor.

"Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen."

"Roger that."

"Scarecrow, gimme a sit-rep."

"No one's leaving through the front of the basement."

"Let's go let's go! Dining room clear! Roach, Freeze, go upstairs and check any locked rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear." Me and Roach get upstairs and he clears the first room while I get the other. We proceed to the door by the stairs. Roach plants a breaching charge, and we then breach and clear the room.

"Roger that, top floor clear! Roach and Freeze, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activity. Breach and clear." We move down into the basement.

"Frag out." Scarecrow tosses a flash-bang down the stairs while me and Roach move in to take out enemies.

"I got your back guys."

"Basement clear!"

"Copy, basement clear! All clear. Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs."

"Roger that."

"Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

"Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our Intel was off."

"Well, the quality of the Intel's about to change. This safe-house is a bloody goldmine."

"Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything."

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run." He shouldn't.

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that Intel. Shepherd out."

"Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go."

"On my way." We start gathering the Intel.

"Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

"Roach, we're not leaving without those files. Start the transfer." I watch Roach connect the DSM hard drive.

"Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions."

"Ready to engage. In position." Only five of us remain: me, Ghost, Roach, Ozone, and Scarecrow. We get into our positions.

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over."

"Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!"

"I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast!"

"RPG team moving in from the southwest!"

"Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest!" We hold off the hostiles.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving to your position."

"They're moving in from the solar panels east of the house!"

"Roger, I'll try to cut 'em off as they come through the trees."

"Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house." We continue to protect the safe-house. It seems like for every one we kill, two more replace him.

"Baby I'm on fire." I look at Roach to see him singing.

"Shut up Roach." I said while laughing.

"I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby." I watched an enemy shoot at Ozone but when I returned fire, I was too late. He had shot Ozone.

"I'm hit! Need assist..."

"Ozone is down!" I mentally scolded myself. _Not. Your. Fault._

"RPG team moving. Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from the northwest."

"Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest."

"We gottacover the front lawn!"

"Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house!" I see Scarecrow fall.

"I'm hit!"

"No!"

"Scarecrow is down! I repeat, Scarecrow is down!"

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!"

"This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?"

"We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go!"

"Simon, I'm going to stay up here to tie up some stuff and get the rest of the Intel. I'll meet you down there." They exit the house as more hostiles arrive. I see them head to the LZ but as As they near the trees before the LZ explosions land around them.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! "

* * *

_**Nail's POV**_

"Roach I'll cover you!" I'm by Shepard's pave low, waiting for the team. I can see Ghost and Roach. As Roach comes out of the tree line, a mortar explodes and wounds him. Ghost begins to drag Roach to the LZ.

"I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark!"

"Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by."

"Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!"

"Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns."

"Roach, hang in there!" I want to help my brother but Shepard won't allow me to move. Ghost helps up Roach.

"Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there!" Shepard goes over to them.

"Do you have the DSM?"

"We got it, sir!"

"Good. That's one less loose end." I jump forward as Shepherd takes out his 44. Magnum and shoots Roach in the abdomen. Roach falls to the ground. I try to grab at him but the other Shadow Company men hold me back.

"NO!" As much as I hate him, I feel my gut drop as Shepard shoots Ghost too. I struggle to get free but SC begins dragging me back to the pave low. The two other SC take Roach's body and dump him in a ditch along with Ghost. Where is Abby? I hear Ghost's radio go off as I struggle to get free.

"Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the bone-yard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!-" A Shadow Company soldier pours gasoline over Ghost and Roach and Shepherd tosses his lit cigar on them before he turns and gets onside the pave low.

* * *

_**Abby's POV**_

Glancing out the window, I see flames. In a second, I realize what has happened. I sprint down to where Ghost and Roach are. I stamp out the fire.

"Simon. Simon, are you ok?" He groans in pain and I pull his balaclava and glasses off.

"Abby, I need to..."

"Shush. Wait Simon. You can tell me when we get back ok?"

"Ok."

"K. I'm going to check on Gary. I'll be right back." I check his pulse. Curse words fly through my head. I bite back tears. He's dead.

"How is he?" I can't lie to him.

"He's dead." I grab Simon's hand.

"Abby listen. I love you so much. I hope you know that. And I'm sorry that I never told you."

"No. That's ok. I never should have complained. I know." I said while running my fingers through his hair. He winced in pain.

"Abby, I'm going to die. Listen, in my left chest pocket, there's something for you. Get it." I get in his pocket and pull out a small black box. My heart stops as I open it and find the most beautiful engagement ring. Silver completely wrapped in diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" I begin to sob as I throw my arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes I will." I kiss his cheek.

"Listen Abby, I lo..." I wait for him to finish but he doesn't. He's gone.

"Simon? Simon, no!" I begin to sob uncontrollably as another pave low lands. Nikolia steps out and the last thing I see is black before I pass out.

* * *

**Ohmigosh. I. Am. So. Sorry. But this was the plan from the beginning, I swear. So Simon finally told Abby he loves her...I'm sorry. I'll post the last chapter soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: 36 Days

**Hey. Last Chapter. I know, I know. Look man, I'm sorry but, this was the plan from the start. And honestly, I didn't think that this would have been a good story anyways but I thought wrong. Anyways, I'll let you finish this up.**

* * *

I woke up. I was in the base. I sat straight up. Where was my team? And then like a flashback, it all came back to me. I could feel tears brimming my eyes but I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't cry. I made my way to MacTavish's office. I open the door and stand there for a second.

"I'm leaving. Hear me out. I'm leaving for 36 days. During those 36 days, will be my time to mourn, my time to break down, cry, lose control and bug out. When I return, I will not cry, mourn, complain. Do you understand?" I turned and left before he could say a word. I grabbed my back pack and walked outside. I had no idea where to go or what to do. I just know that I need to get away for a while. I walk. And walk. And then I walk a little more. I pass by the path that me and Simon used to walk. Memories flood me. I can almost see us there, hugging and laughing. I look away quickly, blinking back tears. I look at the window to his room. We're sitting on his bed talking. I look away again. I walk and find a bench. I sit down and fall asleep.

It's been a week. Only seven days and I still have 29 left. Leaving for 36 days. I've only done that twice in my life. Once when my best friend was killed in a car wreck and again when my dad died from cancer. I'm far from base. But I know I can easily find my way if I retrace my steps.

_I love you._

I can't get his voice out of my head. I look at the ring on my finger. He was dying. And the only thing he wanted to say was that he loved me. Can you believe it? I didn't get to tell Gary good bye. He was already gone.

_I love you._

I grab my head as pain rushes through it and I yell out. I can't get his voice out of my head. I can't get away from his voice. It won't leave me alone. He won't leave me alone.

I never planned on going to the military. Not until his CO called, saying he was KIA. _What a lie. _I wanted to do something. I had to busy myself. So why not make sure I was busy all the time? I joined the military the next day. Maybe it would have been better if I had never joined? _If you did that, then you wouldn't have this ring. You wouldn't be engaged._

I can't marry him. He asked, knowing he would die anyway. But I still said yes. How long had he had it? When did he plan on asking? Did Gary know? Probably so. Us three we inseparable in high school. We were all close. And now they were gone. The only two people in the world that matter. My mom stopped contact after I joined. She didn't approve. I wonder what she was up to now.

She liked Simon. Maybe she thought I would be killed. And she didn't want to face it. But look at me. I've seen the effects of death firsthand. My best friend, Dad, and now Gary and Simon. When would it ever end? I pass by a window. I stop to look at myself. I look nothing like my former self. My hair doesn't shine and it's not silky. My eyes...they're full of sadness and pain. My skin is dull. I give a heavy sigh and continue to keep walking. I sit down at a table. I burst into tears. I couldn't handle it no more. My entire world, gone. Taken fron me in a matter of seconds all because of one treacherous man. The only thing in life that mattered. Gone. In what? Five minutes?

_I look at Simon and Gary. Dead. Gone. I look at my hands. Soaked in dark red blood. He's gone. I begin to feel dizzy as I see a pave low land. Shepard must be back to finish up. I don't care. He can finish me off too while he's at it. But instead of Shepard, Nikolai gets out. I weakly raise my arm to signal him but I drop it as pain washes over me. Everything fades to black._

Shock. Was I in shock? Is this what this is? This feeling? It has to be. Is there any other explanation? Can't be. I see a teenage girl pass by and she wrinkles up her face as she walks by. I sigh and get up to leave. I remember when I first saw them. My best friend had just died in a car wreck and my mom, wanted me to have a fresh start. So she made me changed schools. I remember them two. Gary gawking at me and Simon too. I remember when Simon asked me out. I was sitting outside alone and he just walked up to me.

_"Wouldyouliketohangoutlater?"_

_"Excuse me? Could you repeat?"_

_"Would you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and blushed._

_"Of course."_

* * *

I return to the present as I notice that dark clouds have filled the sky. Do I care? No. Of course not. I don't care any more. Don't you understand? I've waited forever to hear him say those words. And now that he's finally said it, I hate it. I hate those words. Now I wish that he never said them. Think, one minute those words meant everything and in a split second, they mean nothing. I look at the ring on my finger. What was the point? Why did Shepard do this? What was the point? It seems like we were just pawns, and he used us to his advantage and when he was done with us, he just let us get taken out of the game. He didn't care. If I was with them, he probably would have killed me to. Was there a point? I wipe tears off my face. I need to stop crying. I need to get over it. Get over him. But I can't. I cared about them too much and when you care, it's hard to move on. I look up to notice that the sky has turned dark and cold. In a second, little rain droplets are falling, making me shiver at the contact.

_"Don't you know how cold it is? Come on. Let's go back inside."_ I look around but I'm hearing things. That's no surprise. I've been hearing his voice ever since.

_"Stay with me Simon. You'll be ok. Stay with me."_ I lied to him. I told him he would make it. And he didn't. I'm a liar. I sit down on a bench and fall asleep again.

* * *

21 days..it had been twenty one days. I felt a little better. Not much. What could I do? My entire world came crashing down on me in a split second.

I guess I should have known better. Having Simon back was to good to be true. I looked up at the sky. It was still raining. It had been raining ever since. It hadn't stopped. It was fitting though. The gloomy weather..the cold dark days. It was perfect for my feeling. I looked up into the cold dark sky. The rain mixing with my tears. Despite the cold dark sky, I saw a little ray of sunshine. And that's when I knew that everything was going to be ok.

**Hey. So this is the end. I want to say thanks for all the support and here goes some shout outs!**

**mrspecops-Thank you for informing me that Jerry was dead. I was not aware.**

**WheresDaBeef-Reviewing and Support. Thanks!**

**classykazmiller25-giving me ideas when I was stumped.**

**Don't forget to poll. I'll close the poll after I finish the Unloved. If nobody polls, I'll most likely do Indestructible and Task Force 627. Thank you for reviews!**


End file.
